


Welcome to the hotel Claridge

by Shouldbeedoinghomework



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: M/M, Podfic, historial slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouldbeedoinghomework/pseuds/Shouldbeedoinghomework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Private Matters" in a joint hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the hotel Claridge

They were not ones for having sex early in the morning, not with the chance Benny could arrive at any moment, but today they couldn't stop, not with Benny in Atlantic city and no one to interrupt them. This was the purpose of their "Private Meeting" hotel room after all.

It had started off with Charlie kissing him with vehemence, Meyer moaning as he is kissed with his eyes still closed, enjoying the Italians hand slowly stroking him under the covers. Meyer held in a groan as he reached back to grasp Charlies morning wood, releasing his moan of displeasure as charlie stopped moving at his touch.

“Can you not do two things at once, you dago?” Meyer asked, trying to sound funny when all he wanted to do was push into Charlie touch both in front and behind. They had never been in this position before he thinks as he grinds his ass against charlies cock, never had the time, especially once Charlie started to work for Masseria.

“Better then you can, you kike” Charlie replied. One hand on Meyers hip, the other stroking his cock Meyer tried to shift around to face Charlie but Charlie grip held him tightly keeping him on his side.

Meyer bit his lip to hold back his whine as charlie stopped stroking him to palm his ass, reaching to the bed side table to grab the slick. Meyer could still feel the aftereffects of last night as charlie easily slipped one finger inside him. He moaned as charlie added more fingers tenderly pumping in and out of him.

“that's it, be as loud as you can for me. No one can hear us here.” charlie panted into his ear, his finger thrusting faster moving in a circle to find Meyer's sweet spot. Only once Charlie hit it did Meyer start to groan in earnest for Charlie to just fuck him already. Charlie chuckled lightly as he pulled is finger free and slicked up his cock.

A wet hand gripped Meyer's cock as another held his hip while charlies erection slowly entered him, pushing to the hilt and stopping for just a breath before charlie is thrusting into Meyer, their bodies front to back.

“Oh God...Charlie, fuck, Charlie” Meyer shouts. Jews do not believe in heaven but at that moment Meyer could swear that he was as close to heaven as he was going to get. He felt complete, Charlie makes him feel complete no matter the times where they disagreed, all the other things that kept them apart; for right now with Charlie's hand on his cock and Charlie's hard thrusting erection inside him, it was like there was nothing else but Charlie.

Charlie must have agreed, the string of Italian profanities coming out of his mouth was truly magnificent. His hand gripping Meyer as he strokes him to the rhythm of his thrusting. “Meyer...” Charlie gasped into his ear “Così buono, so good, Meyer.” Charlie leans forward catching Meyers mouth with his in a kiss.

The shift in the angle presses Charlie erection against Meyers prostate causing pleasure to ripple in waves straight to his cock, Meyers orgasm shook his whole body as he screamed Charlies name coming all over Charlies hand. Charlie thrusts once, twice, three times before biting into Meyers shoulder as he came inside of him. Kissing the spot he bit, Charlie pulled out stroking Meyer's hip in a possessive claim.

“I can definitely do two things at once, don't ya think?” Charlie says a smug grin on his face as Meyer shoves him on the shoulder.

“Sure, sure” Meyer reply’s, tilting his head up to grasp charlies lips with his. Their hotel room is worth the rent.

**Author's Note:**

> Music is Hotel California by the eagles.
> 
> This is sort of a test drabble fic to get me use to podficing, the hope is that with practice I can be comfortable enough to do larger projects in the near future.
> 
> M4B: http://www.mediafire.com/watch/xim4d2rbcyhw4yw/Welcome_to_the_Hotel_Claritge.m4b
> 
> Mp3: http://www.mediafire.com/listen/194wcuq4pnnu7k6/Welcome_to_the_Hotel_Claritge.mp3


End file.
